You Save Me
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: "I'll stay Katniss...I'll stay..." A little Hijacking story, please R&R.


_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when you awake, the sun will rise_

* * *

The leather under my hands rips as I scream into the chair side, the image of Katniss haunting me.  
"Peeta? You home?" I hear Katniss call from the kitchen door. I growl lightly, my fists digging even further into the leather.  
"Peeta is that-" Katniss turns the corner into the living room and she stops in her tracks, her eyes wide.  
"Kat...niss..." I ground out, my voice rising and dropping several octaves at once as I try not to attack her.  
"Get...out...of...here..."  
"Peeta I-" she starts, walking towards me. The hijack takes over and I growl, unclenching my fists as Katniss morphs into a mutt, her eyes dark as she jogs towards me, ready to kill me.  
I pummel her to the ground, rolling around as she and I growl at each other. Oddly she's not fighting me, rather she's trying to stop me.  
"You...will...DIE!" I snarl, pinning her to the ground. I hear a whimper emerge form her mutt lips and my vision clears until I see a battered and bruised Katniss pinned down underneath me.  
I gasp, getting off of her, and I collapse next to her, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

* * *

"Peeta, it's not your fault. And he did say they would come at random times. If anything it's my fault for not listening to you." Katniss tries to reassure me all throughout dinner with no success.  
Finally, I slam my fork down on my plate,anger igniting my eyes.  
"That's it Katniss! You stop blaming yourself for something that was my fault!" I stare angrily at the meat she had gotten today, just for me.  
"Peeta I-"  
"No Katniss! This is it! I'm not going to be the husband that would try to kill you and have you worried about being killed from for the rest of your days!" I glare at her, waiting for her to fight me.  
Instead, she places her hand on mine, small on big and murmurs, "But Peeta, you're not scaring me. You're hurting me, seeing you fight those like that."  
Her eyes widen. Too late she realizes her mistake.  
I shake my head, detaching my hand from hers, getting up to put away my dishes.  
"Peeta! Where are you going?" Katniss shrieks.  
I sigh, turning to look at her shaking form, her grey eyes wide.  
"To the guest bedroom, for right now anyways."

* * *

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

* * *

The night is long and treacherous, considering all the flashbacks I get.  
One of Katniss killing our fake child.  
Another of Katniss killing Prim, her eyes triumphant and her hands soiled with Prim's blood.  
And then there are her nightmares,  
Which torture me to no end.  
Her screams echo through the house all night.  
About me being killed.  
About me being taken away from her.  
And all that time, I just sit, curled up in a little ball at the corner of the bed, hands clenched over my ears to block out the noise.  
Wishin I could be with her,  
But knowing I never can be again...

* * *

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

* * *

My eyes are wide, staring,  
Staring at her face,  
The Mockingjay,  
The Primroses,  
The cake.  
"You...you made this?" My voice squeaks and I clear my throat, trying again.  
"You made this? For me?"  
Katniss nods, her face and shirts and hair all powdered in flour, her hands twitching.  
"Do you like it?" She whispers, watching me closely.  
I laugh incredulously and I scoop her into a hug.  
"Like it? I love it! It's the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever made for me!" I gesture to the cake, which is a sunset orange, with Katniss's eyes staring through a burning Mockingjay, Primroses tickling the sides of the cake.  
"But why Katniss?" I set her back down and her smile fades.  
"Be...because I need you Peeta. And I can't bear to lose you." Her eyes go wide as I shift and she speaks faster. "I love you Peeta, and whatever happens I'll always be along side of you so please-"  
I pull her close to me and kiss her gently on the lips, savoring the taste of her as I pull back, my eyes shining.  
"I'll stay Katniss." She sighs, a smile lighting her face as she pulls me into a hug.  
"I'll stay." I whisper into her hair.

* * *

A little story I've also been playing around with.

Please Review!


End file.
